rhythmthiefandtheemperorstreasurefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iona123
Hello. Welcome. Please speak your mind here. I am a wikian of MySims Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki, and here. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rhythm Thief and The Emperor's Treasure Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hai!!!!!!!!!! Hi Iona! I'm here! Jeffrey 23:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 Yeah, I got it. :) Sorry I took so long 2 reply. I was kinda inactive for awhile.... Jeffrey 20:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 Please let me help! Wiki suggestions Hey Iona! I've played through Rhythm Thief and found your wiki here. Nice to see that someone founded this. I'll be adding more things later. I hope the Raphael background info is a good start. Now, there are some suggestions for this wiki. *The url name is really, really, really long! I don't think rhythmthiefandtheemperorstreasure is a good idea to use. I woul more likely suggest rhythmthief or something shorter. The thing is, what if there would be a Sequel to Rhythm Thief? Also this means that it would be nice to rename the Wiki to just Rhythm Thief Wiki. *The Calendar isn't really that necessary I think. It just takes a lot of space and actually it's a bit offsetting on the Main Page. And I mean really, does someone that wants to look for Rhythm Thief interest for "Kony 2012"? Contents should definitely be more prominent. If you don't mind, I could change that or you can do this. *A nicer looking logo maybe. If you want, I could quickly make it for you :) *Background should also be changed. I'll try to make a nice one. *Rhythm_Thief_and_The_Emperor%27s_Treasure_Wiki:About Woaaah, it's quite messy for me. x_x Maybe it's because I like to have everything perfect and tidy. A little rewrite which would more talk about the wiki? :3 All right, some things I can change myself, but I want to be sure if it doesn't disturb you. ^^ Hi again, Iona! =D Petzfan 15:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan Aw, don't worry. It's alright, I can understand that. Petzfan 01:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Petzfan I needed more wiki stuff to do! Guess who? Ya it's me. MC Cindy. I just needed to support more wikis after I found this one you made! Hey, it does it to me, too. I wonder what's wrong? Oh, well. Petzfan 15:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Petzfan I love your talk page by the way. Will you teach me how to do the dotted lines sometime or can only Admins and the Founder do that? Darn it. Sorry about that. The last comment was from me, I just forgot to put the signature on. Petzfan 15:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan Goodbye I dont wanna...take the heat no, i just gotta...go solo }} }} The Story so far.... Might I recommend just closing / redirecting this wiki to the other one as having 2 wiki's for the same thing is pretty pointless. Also the address for this one is more obscure and it has less content